


Making Amends

by thecandyman



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Music, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-War, Redemption, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecandyman/pseuds/thecandyman
Summary: It's been a few weeks after the final battle with Horde Prime, and things are starting to settle down on Etheria. Catra is doing her best to make up for everything she's done and goes to Perfuma for help making amends. Catra brings up that she wishes to make it up to Scorpia, but isn't quite sure how. As they talk, Catra gets an idea of how to show Scorpia she truly is sorry.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Quick note from me, this is my first work ever on AO3. I've always loved writing but have never made anything public. I'm wanting to become a better writer, and to do that I need feedback. So please, if you have a spare moment to write your thoughts, what you liked/disliked, etc., it would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

“Breath in… and breath out…” Perfuma said calmly, sitting cross-legged on the ground. “Feel the sun on your shoulders and try to connect yourself with the everything around you.”

Catra sat across from her, her back perfectly straight and begrudgingly wearing a flower crown on her head. She did her best to follow Perfuma’s advice, but sitting still and straight for so long was…unnatural for her to say the least. Her tail flicked back and forth in agitation. Besides the two friends was a small blanket with freshly brewed tea and fruit.

Perfuma went on, “Breathe in, and let the breeze-“

“Ok, stop stop stop stop stop!” Catra interrupted, falling backwards with a sigh. Her flower crown remained stubbornly stuck to her head.

“Meditation requires time and patience, Catra. You can’t stop every five minutes and expect to get anywhere.” Perfuma said exasperatedly, relaxing her posture a bit. “Though I will admit it’s not for everyone. Adora never did much like it, either.”

Catra smirked up at Perfuma, “I’m not surprised, did you honestly expect _Adora_ to sit still for any amount of time?”

Perfuma smiled. “No, not surprised, just… hopeful. You never know who might like meditation.” She said with a shrug.

Catra sat back up.

“So,” Perfuma continued, “if meditation won’t work, let’s just try talking. Is it all right if we talk about how you’re doing with making up with everyone?” Perfuma asked, reaching for her tea.

Catra’s looked down, her ears dropping slightly. “Yeah… yeah that would be fine.” Catra reached for her tea, holding it in her hands without drinking. “Adora’s forgiven me for the most part, as well as Glimmer and Bow. Glimmer and I had a long talk about her mother…” she said, wincing a bit. “But we’ve smoothed things out for the most part. I still have a long way to go with her before it’s resolved, though. Same goes for Micah, I’ve barely spoken to him at all and to be honest? I’m looking forward to that talk even less. I mean, I killed his wife!” Catra exclaimed, her tail puffing out. “If someone did something to Adora… I have no idea where to even begin with him.” Catra finished, her voice growing quiet. She drew her knees up to her chest, setting the tea down and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Melog padded over and laid down against Catra’s side. She started petting Melog almost absent-mindedly.

Perfuma spoke up, “Catra, it’s only been three weeks since the last battle with Horde Prime. Nothing’s going to change overnight. I’m so happy that you’ve decided to take the time to make amends for what you did. Just you agreeing to talk and meditate with me has helped me to forgive you. Especially with people like Micah… you just have to give it time.” Perfuma frowned and looked at Catra. “Let’s start with the people you’re closest to, and move on from there.”

Catra looked up, “Like I said, things are going ok with Sparkles, Arrow-Boy and Adora. As for other people I care about? Well, the only people I was remotely close to were Entrapta, Scopria, and,” Catra let out a long sigh, “ _Double-Trouble._ ” Catra reached over and grabbed her tea, taking a drink this time. “I spoke with Entrapta a bit back on the ship and I think with enough tech I can make it up to her. Scorpia…” Catra lowered her eyes again, her eyes dropping all the way down as she whispered “I was never a good friend to her. She says she forgives me, but I don’t think she really does.”

“Scorpia told me what you did to her, how you treated her.” Perfuma said sadly. “You insulted her, hurt her, she has such a sweet heart and amazing voice and you-“ Perfuma cut off as she saw with each word Catra winced and shrank in on herself. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t make it up to her!” Perfuma quickly tried to backpedal. “Scorpia is such a kind person, she will forgive you, she probably already has!” Perfuma said smiling.

“That’s the point!” Catra half-shouted. “She is an amazing person and I treated her like garbage! She may have forgiven me, but I have done nothing to deserve it.” Tears stood at the edges on Catra’s eyes. Melog sat up and nuzzled against her face trying to comfort her.

Perfuma reached out and grabbed Catra’s shaking hand that held the teacup, taking it and setting it down before retaking her hand. “And you will make it right with her. You just need to show her that you value her as a friend and not as an annoyance. Think back, what do you like about Scorpia?” Perfuma said.

Catra wiped the tears from her eyes. “Well back in the Horde, she was always kind, giving everyone a hug. She was also an amazing fighter, and always knew more about the Horde than I did considering she actually went to Force Captain Orientation.” Catra smiled, remembering just how many times that particular orientation had come up. “She was always smiling and singing-,“ Catra’s ears perked up. “Wait, did you say she had an amazing voice?” Catra said leaning forward.

Perfuma smiled widely, “Yeah, back when we were in this underwater party for criminals, Scorpia actually got up on stage and sang! It was mesmerizing to say the least.”

Catra stared at her. “That’s… a lot.” Suddenly her eyes lit up and she leaned closer to Perfuma. “Tell me everything, I think I’ve got a plan.”

Perfuma beamed at Catra and started telling her everything that happened at the Enchanted Grotto.

********************

It took a while to track them down, but Catra knew them all to well. All she had to do was spread a rumor that a _grand play_ was to be performed in Brightmoon about She-Ra and her fight against Horde Prime, but they had a hard time finding a lead. Naturally, they showed up to audition.

“My, my, it’s been quite a while, dear kitty.” Said Double-Trouble. The two friends/enemies stood on the castle wall overlooking the land around Brightmoon. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon after Prime’s curtain call. Thought you’d be off with your new girlfriend for at least another month or so before you’d be willing to leave her side. I’m _truly_ flattered.” Double-Trouble said slyly, one hand resting on their hip.

Catra let out a sigh. She had her arms crossed leaning up against the wall. “I’ll cut to the chase. I need a favor. I need to reserve the Enchanted Grotto for one evening and I heard you were the one to talk to. No guests, minimum staff, just me and one other person.”

Double-Trouble shrugged their shoulders and said “No can do, I’m afraid. Peekablue runs that joint, not me.”

Catra smirked, her tail swishing back and forth. “ _Reeeaaalllyyyyyyyy?_ 'Cause Perfuma told me all about how they crashed this fancy party to find Peekablue, but found you there instead.”

Double-Trouble let out a small gasp, placing a hand over their heart. “Well how rude. I was hoping to keep that a secret, but I should have expected nothing less.” Double-Trouble transformed into Peekablue, growing taller as their skin turned a light shade of blue with long hair and shorter-pointed ears. He gave a low, mocking bow towards Catra before turning up his head to say “I can do as you request, but it won’t be free of course.”

Catra dropped her smile, getting serious again. “Name your price, and I’ll pay it. Just so long as it isn’t anything Adora wouldn’t approve of.”

“Ooh, you’re really serious about this one, kitty. Tell me, who is the special someone? Can’t be Adora, that kind of place has never really been her scene,” Double-Trouble said while walking a slow circle around Catra, “…can’t be Glimmer as she has a lot on her plate as queen. or Bow since their practically inseparable nowadays. No, that just leaves one person, and she enjoyed herself quite a bit last time she visited.” Double-Trouble leaned in close to Catra’s ear. “You’re trying to make up with sweet Scorpia, aren’t you?”

Catra quickly darted away, spinning to face double-Trouble again. Her ears stood straight up. “Yes! It’s for Scorpia. I heard she sang up on stage and she was… really good. So will you do it or _not?_ ”

Double-Trouble leaned over the wall, “Of course I’ll do it… but _I_ want a favor in exchange.” They smiled a bit wickedly.

Catra sighed, relaxing a bit before leaning over the wall as well. “What do you have in mind?”

“Oh, nothing specific at the moment. It would just be nice to have a favor to call in if I ever need something in the future.” They said.

Catra narrowed her eyes. “And nothing Adora wouldn’t approve of?”

“No, nothing the big strong princess wouldn’t approve of.”

“Then I would like to have the place free for one week from now. Will that work?” Catra asked.

“That would be just perfect, dear kitten.”

*********************

Catra paced back and forth in front of the main stage in the Enchanted Gardens. The underwater club was set up beautifully with fresh flutes of champagne sitting out on the bar and a table with a chair set right in front of the stage. The place was empty except for Catra and the pianist who was waiting patiently by the stage. Catra herself was wearing the red and black suit she wore for the princess prom, which seemed like a lifetime ago. Bow and Adora had shown her a few different outfits for her to wear, but she had decided to stick with the suit since it reminded her of one of the few good memories she had with Scorpia. Even though that night at the princess prom was to mess with Adora, she did have some fun with Scorpia, and Scorpia really seemed to like this outfit on her.

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard footsteps from the entrance hall and in walked Scorpia. She was wearing the same black, open-backed dress from before with large ruby earrings.

“Oh, hi Catra!” she said happily. “I got your invite and dressed up like you asked, though your letter didn’t exactly say what for.” She the letter in her left claw and scratched her head. “I’ll be honest, I have no idea what’s going on. And why is it so empty in here?”

Catra’s ears drooped down as she walked towards Scorpia. “Scorpia,” she started uncertainly, “I wanted to apologize. Really, truly apologize. Perfuma told me about what happened in this club, and how you sang up on stage. I’m sorry I always said your singing was terrible and wanted to make it up to you. So, I spoke to Double-Trouble and had them book the place for just the two of us.” She stood in front of Scorpia with her left-hand clinging to the other side, claws digging slightly into her arm. “I want to give you a chance to sing without me judging you for it. I want to let you know what I really think, not just me being a jerk about it…please.”

Scorpia’s smile dropped as she heard Catra explain. When she finished, Scorpia quickly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Catra. “ _Reeaalllyyyy?_ Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Scorpia exclaimed.

With that, she scooped Catra up in her arms, walked across the floor and placed her at the table right in front of the stage. She dashed up onto the front of the stage and gingerly took the mic, remembering the last time she tried this, she accidentally snapped it with her claws.

Catra tried to settle comfortably in the chair, but couldn’t seem to relax. She finally opted for leaning forward on the table, arms crossed over each other.

Scorpia paused to think for a second about what to sing and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She nodded to the pianist who started with a slow, rolling intro. It wasn’t fancy or showy, but enough to support the main star of the evening.

Scorpia sang, her soft, smoky voice starting to fill the room…

_Softly, in the corner,_

_Quiet, just not too loud,_

_I sang to myself,_

_Every day and on my rounds._

_Don’t disturb them,_

_Don’t make them mad,_

_But I can’t help it,_

_Even though I was bad._

Her voice grew louder, swelling with confidence as the song moved on…

_So then I left that life behind_

_Even though it was scary at first_

_I made some new friends who pushed me forward_

_And now I know I’m not cursed!_

Her voice grew even more, filling the whole room and rose to a climactic peak…

_I have a voice,_

_All I’ve ever wanted to do was sing!_

_And now I can sing out anytime,_

_No need to fear, I’m freeeeeeeeeeee!_

The piano carried on as Scorpia carried the note long and high, before coming back down to almost a whisper…

_I can sing now,_

_I am free,_

_Every little thought now,_

_I can sing to me._

As she finished the last note, she closed her eyes, enjoying the chance to sing up on this stage again.

Catra watched this all from her chair right in front of the stage, stunned by just how incredible Scorpia’s singing was. As Scorpia continued to sing, she knew it was about her. Tears welled up in her eyes before starting to run freely. She knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but didn’t expect it to hurt this much. All she could think of was one thing: _“You’re a bad friend”_

Catra rushed up on stage, and for once hugged Scorpia first.

“I’m so sorry!” Catra cried. “You were right, I am a bad friend. I want to do better, I want to make it up to you, but I don’t think I ever can!” Tears continued to run down her cheeks into Scorpia’s dress.

Scorpia was shocked for a second by Catra hugging _her_ , but the moment quickly passed as she squeezed Catra back. She started crying as well, her tears falling into Catra’s hair.

“Thank you,” Scorpia cried softly, “I know I’m not good with words, but it hurt. It hurt while we were in the Horde and you were always calling me names, or yelling at me, or saying my singing was horrible. Thank you, it means a lot.”

Catra was struggling to find what to say next, but had nothing.

The two continued to cry and hold each other for a long time, neither letting go of the other as the piano quietly played on.

After many minutes, the two moved apart. Catra looked up at Scorpia in the eyes.

“I’m so sorry I said all that, I was the worst friend you could have possibly had, and yet you were always nice to me. Please, I want you to tell if there is anything I can do to make it up to you.” Catra begged, her eyes were still wet and the fur on her face slicked down where the tears had run.

Scorpia, her eyes just as watery, looked down Catra. She seemed so small compared to back in the Horde. Her heart still hurt a bit, but it felt lighter as well.

“Catra, I… I do feel a lot better. Like, wow a lot! Thank you. If you really do mean it and keep being good, then I would like to be friends again.” She smiled at Catra.

Catra was silent, a shocked expression on her face. Scorpia was nice and very forgiving, but this… she wanted it, badly. She smiled up at Scorpia, wiping the tears out of her eyes. “I promise,” she said, her voice weak and cracking, “no more being nasty, or spiteful, or talking bad about you. I really would like to be a good friend to you, for once.”

Scorpia beamed, and lifted Catra up off the ground into another hug. Catra fought it on impulse for a second before returning it. She started to purr slightly.

Scorpia looked at Catra in her arms, “Hey, uh, quick question. How long exactly did you rent this place for?”

“All night. The mic is yours for the evening, and I actually would like to hear more. You have an amazing voice, I’m sorry for hating it.” She replied.

Scorpia and Catra proceeded to spend the evening together. Scorpia sang much, much more as Catra listened, and at one-point Scorpia managed to get Catra up on stage to sing. The two of them had a fun night together, maybe not quite friends yet, but definitely on the way there.


End file.
